Shakin' Hands
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Pony didnt make it this far by just shakin' hands.


Summary: Pony didnt make it this far by just shakin' hands.

Song should change 'she' to 'he'. Isnt gender correct but the idea is the same.

_**She had her eyes onthe prize as they girl next door**_

_**You grow up quick, when you grow up poor.**_

_**Its the only way to L.A. that she knows**_

_**The Hollywood pose, teeth, tits and drawers.**_

Pony smiled and winked at the Soc with Randy. He walks up to the younger boy and leans across the counter.

"Whats your name?" the Soc asks.

"Danny" Pony lies easily.

"Well Danny, what are you doin in a place like this?"

"I am a special around here, boy" Pony tells the Soc.

"Its Kevin, and how specia?l"

"Ask anyone" Pony winked, walking over to another man, taking his order. The man laughs at something stupid Pony said and touched his arm.

Pony walks back to Kevin.

"How much?"

"West or East?"

"Dont do Grease?" Kevin laughed.

"I am one, boy. Sayin' i dont do people in my gang"

"Ah" Kevin nods.

"Five" Pony answers.

"Fine" Kevin puts the bills on the table. Pony whistles and another boy comes from out back, Pony follows Kevin out of the bar.

_**Didnt take her long to leave the bulavard.**_

_**So many five star friends with black credit cards.**_

_**She'd try anything one 'cause anything goes**_

_**It never comes easy when you're diggin for gold**_

Pony pulled at the restraint and bit at the mouth gag. He had done this before but it didnt like it.

"Good boy" Kevin purred. Pony could hear him walking around the bed, admiring his handy work. Pony shook himself and thrusted up, as if he was close, as if he liked the binding covering his eyes.

_**Hey hey**_

_**she aint so Cinderella when she's gettin' em dressed**_

_**cause she rocks it like the naughty wicked witch of the west**_

Pony rode the Soc, his hands unbound, his eyes covered. he fake moaned through the gag as he pictured the only man he could ever love.

"Pony!" The Soc yelled as he came in Pony's ass. Pony moved once more, coming thinking of the man he loved, instead of the man inside him now,.

_**Far too pretty to be given it cheep**_

_**thats why she makes six figures**_

_**Working three days a week**_

"Are you bottom or top?" asked a cute smaller Soc.

"I can be whatever you want" Pony licked his lips, playing the game.

"How much?"

"Seven"

"What makes you so special?"

"Ask anyone in the bar. Ask him" Pony points to Kevin, who came in alot now. "Or her" he points to one of Cherry's friends. "Or them" the guy and girl couple dancing.

"Alright. Let me finish my drink" the Soc quickly took his drink down in one gulp.

_**Yeah she'd even break a promised in the promised land**_

_**She didnt make it this far by just shakin hands**_

_**She'd shake her money maker twice as hard as anyone can**_

_**she didnt make it this far by just shakin hands.**_

Promotions sent Pony dancing on the stage, shaking his body to the beat of the music, eyes glued to his body. He swung his hips as he walked down towards the people on the floor. He closed his eyes as a man touched him.  
Hands groped him. He gulped.

Soft brown eyes caught his but he looked away, loosing himself in the music.

_**Hay hay**_

_**I bet she'd even let the Devil buy her little black book**_

_**City hall would probably fall off it if anyone one got a look**_

_**Every A list player is a favorite friend**_

_**Says they all taste the same in the back of a van**_

Pony thrusted quickly down on the man.

"Harder Curtis, harder!" he yelled and he complied. Thinking of those soft brown eyes he had seen just an hour earlier. When the man finsihed he glared nastily at Pony.

"If anyone finds out, Curtis, I will tell Darry where you are"

"Yes Tim" Pony nods, sweat covering himself.

Tim throws his money down and gets his clothes and walks out of the room, not even thanking Pony.

_**A congressman would call her every once in a while**_

_**Got the school girl skirt onthe top of the pile**_

_**She's done everyone once and everyone knows**_

_**you get a little dirty when you're diggin' for gold**_

Buck moaned as Pony lay there, the older man hitting his prostate with every thrust. Pony screamed and came, Buck behind him.

They lay there, tired for just a minute.

"Who told you?"

"Shepard" Buck said.

"Which?"

"Curly" The man answered. Pony nodded, through gossip is where Pony got most of his business. Mostly Soc's though, never really had a Grease and if it was it was Tim or Curly. They took him alot, switching every other week.

_**Hey hey**_

_**she aint so Cinderella when she's gettin' em dressed**_

_**cause she rocks it like the naughty wicked witch of the west**_

_**Far too pretty to be given it cheep**_

_**thats why she makes six figures**_

_**Working three days a week**_

Pony thrusted into the girl, her body not as tight as a mans. He still moved, not feeling anything. To help he pictured the brown eyes, looking in his as he danced, the sad look in them.

How the man would hold him and not want him for his body. He would kiss him and whisper things like 'i love you' and 'quit your job. I'll take care of you'.

The girl made a keening sound as she came all over him and he inside her.

Pony cleaned them up and threw the towel to the side.

The girl panted heavily and looked at him, lust in her eyes.

"Eight" Pony said, indifferent. She pulled out her money and laid it down on the side table. Pony took it and put it in his jean pockets. He put his clothing on and left her.

_**Yeah she'd even break a promised in the promised land**_

_**She didnt make it this far by just shakin hands**_

_**She'd shake her money maker twice as hard as anyone can**_

_**she didnt make it this far by just shakin hands.**_

The dancing became as boring as the sex. as the coming, as the moaning and wanting someone.

The talking, the flirting, the suggestive touching and winking.

The eyes never came until the end, they would look sad, tears brimming them. The person would shake thier head and them leave.

This time cold, hard, blue ones were there. The brown eyes hiding behind the blue eyed person. The blue eyes shook and glared at Pony like he was worse than any Grease in the eyes in the best Soc.

_**Well someone spilled the beans and now her names in the press**_

_**Tough to keep it all a secret when you're one of the best**_

Pony's boss threw the paper in his room.

"What the hell, Curtis!"

"I have it under control!" Pony snapped.

"You fuckin better, kid. If you dont i will kill you!"

_**The judge is going easy because he paid for her chest**_

_**Yeah, he loves his naughty wicked witch of the west**_

Pony bobbed his head in the bathroom before the trial. The judges' moans filling the empty room.

_**Hey hey**_

_**she aint so Cinderella when she's gettin' em dressed**_

_**cause she rocks it like the naughty wicked witch of the west**_

Pony was pacing around his room a week later. His boss forgiven , his job still in tack. More business, doing three a day now. Three a night too.

_**Far too pretty to be given it cheep**_

_**thats why she makes six figures**_

_**Working three days a week**_

"Ten" Pony croaked. The man shook his head, staring down. The pale eyes booring into Pony.

"Ten?"

"Yes"

"You are unbelieveable" the man shook his head, disigust clear on his face. "How can you do this?"

"Ask anyone" was Pony's favorite comeback to answers like that.

_**Yeah she'd even break a promised in the promised land**_

_**She didnt make it this far by just shakin hands**_

"You fuckin slut" Tim hit him. Pony's jaw flared with pain.

"What are you talking about!" Pony whimpered. Men were coming to take Tim away, the boss couldnt have his best getting out of commission for one day.

"You told!" Tim hollared, teeth baring.

_**She'd shake her money maker twice as hard as anyone can**_

_**she didnt make it this far by just shakin hands.**_

"Hunny" the soft brown eyes said. "Come home."

"I cant" Pony cried. "I have work"

"How much?" the brown eyes snapped.

"Twelve"

"Fine. Give me half of what you give Tim, or Buck, or those other dirty fuckers" The brown eyes snapped.

"half an hour, and i have to go back" Pony eyed the door, scared.

"Come home" begged the brown eyed man. "it will all be fine"

"I didnt get this far by just shakin' hands. Anywhere i go..." Pony shooks his head then put his hand out. "Twelve"

_**She'd shake her money maker twice as hard as anyone can**_

_**she didnt make it this far by just shakin hands.**_


End file.
